


Cold

by Rosette82



Series: Royal Nanny [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cold, F/M, Monsters, Nursing, Talking, ignis gets angry, noctis is sad, notis and prompto are mischievous, reader gets a cold, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosette82/pseuds/Rosette82
Summary: Reader gets a cold after coming home from a small quest.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long absence!! I planned to add one chapter per week, but since I joined inktober (October) I've haven't been writing at all. Maybe a little writers block. But now I'm back.  
> Don't mind the wrong grammar or wrong spellings. I know there might be wrong here and there. :)

Days have passed and the boys were still children, though Ignis talked more in his grown up voice. You noticed his changing voice everytime he joined you in the kitchen. It got easier to talk with him although it sounded funny and cute sometimes.   
He also helped you watch Nocits and Promto a.k.a the troublemakers. When you weren’t around they smeared the walls with crayons or go far to play with flour in the kitchen. Covered the floor and themself with the white powder. Ignis got furious when they messed up the kitchen and scolded them until they cried.

You rushed to the cry and got shocked when you saw the floor. Noctis ran towards you and hugged your leg and Promto did the same with your other leg. You didn’t asked what happened when you knew who made this mess.

”The vacuum cleaner is in the cleaning cabinet next to your room.” You told Ignis when you tried to comfort the boys. ”Come on boys. Let’s take a shower.” You held thier hands and walked to the bathroom.  
You washed them up and dried them in big towels and then helped them to put on their ’sleep’ diapers before pyjamas.

”Can I- We sleep with you tonight?” Noctis asked while you brushed his hair.

”Sure.” You simply answered since you knew Nocits would refuse to sleep next to Ignis after what happened earlier. ”But only this time.”

Not true. Days after the accident, Noctis sneaked into your room at nights whenever he had a nightmare or just wanted to sleep beside you. But one night he couldn’t open your door. It was locked. He lightly knocked but you didn’t answer. He then tried the door handle again but in vain. Frustrated he knocked harder and even kicked the door. Small sobs was heard and he called your name. But you didn’t answer so Gladious had to carry him back to their bedroom.

In the next morning you woke up tired, very tired and your head was pounded. You slowly got of your bed and unlocked your door to enter the hall. Slowly you went towards the bathroom by supporting aginst the wall. You passed the kitchen on your way and didn’t notice Ignis at a counter preparing breakfast nor did you smell anything. You could only glimpse a tall figure on the very same spot Ignis stood. You thought you saw his grown up figure but ignored the thought when you reached the bathroom.

After you were done you went back to your bedroom but this time you didn’t lock the door. You took off the clothes you wore from yesterday night and put on your pyjamas and then you crawled into your warm bed.

Ignis knocked on your door when you were about to fall asleep again.

”Y/n. Whould you want some breakfast?”

”…no. No thanks, not hungry.” You said hoarsely and turned to face the wall.

”Are you not feeling well?” He asked and the only answer he got was a tired ’mm’ from you. He sighed quietly and walked back to the kitchen. He got sometihng to eat together with the others. Noctis eyes were red from crying, you owned him an apology. Between chewing his food he glaced at the directions where your room was.

”She won’t be eating with us.” Ignis answerd his thought.

Before Noctis could ask why, Ignis explained to him that you weren’t feeling well. And that he was going to make you something easy to eat later that day.

time skip

You woke up from your deep slumber and turned round to see what time it was. It was almost 5pm which meant dinner time was around the corner.  
Sleeping really helped alot but you were still little tired and you felt a faint of hunger from your stomach.  
You were about to sit up when you heard knocking on your door.

”Y/n, I’ve made some easy dinner and snacks for you. May we come in?” Ignis spoke from the onther side of the door.

”Sure.” You answered with a horase voice.   
You sat up and putted your pillows behind you as a backrest.

Ignis opened the door and in walked Noctis first followed by Ignis.

”How are you feeling?” Ignis asked as he putted the tray on your desk before moving the chair closer to your bed.

”Better but still not 100%.” You answered.

”Did you caught the cold when you returned in the middle of the night? What were you doing out so late anyway? Noctis was upset that he couldn’t enter your room.” Ignis said when he moved the tray to your bedside table and handed the porridge to you.

”I was looking for an ingredient that I needed. I got tips from the market to look for it. And I thought I had my luck on my side before I reached the spot.” You began. You ate your porridge while explaning.

”The box I was looking for was guarded by giant yellowish bees. I used a few of the moogle plushies to fool them away by spreading some honey on them. Then I placed them allover away from their territory. I didn’t thought they would get fooled by that so when I couldn’t see them anymore, I ran to the box grabbed what I needed and ran back where I parked the car.” You continued.

”Wasn’t it scary?” Nocits asked curious but looked a little scared.

You smiled at him and ruffled his hair. ”I was. I have never ever got that close to monsters before. I’m not a hunter like you guys.”

You finsihed your porridge and putted it down the bowl on the tray. You then grabbed the glass of water to drink half of it.

”Before I reached the car a downpour came out of nowhere. I was shoked when I drove the car back home.”

”And then you went to bed as soon you got home without drying yourself off or take a hot shower.” Ignis crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair.

”I guess so.” You shrugged your sholders. ”But I’m feeling much better. I think I’ll be fine in a few days.”

”Will we do something fun when you’re healthy again?” Noctis asked.

”Sure.” You smiled at him.

”Oh right.” You rememberd something.  
”I have a Remedy in my backpack. Use it Ignis. It might lift the child curse.”

Ignis did as told but didn’t crush the bottle yet. ”Are you sure about this? Remedy is hard to collect.” He looked at you.

”Give it a shot. I’ve heard it cures mostly everything.”

”If you say so.” He looked down at the bottle and crushed it and a light color sparkle went through his body. But nothing worked.”

You sighed in disappointed. ”I really hoped that would work.”

”There might be another way to figure out how. But we discus that another time. You need to rest. I’ll leave the snaks for you to eat later. Time to go back Noct.” He grabbed the tray and went towards the door.

Noctis looked a bit sad to leave. You ruffled his hair again. ”You can sleep here again when I feel better, okay?”

He nodded happily. ”Okay.” He then followed Ignis out from your room.

”Get plently of rest Y/n.” Ignis said before he closed the door.

You stretched your body and then you laid down to snuggle back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Remedy won't work, then what will?? D:


End file.
